Beware the Nice Ones
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: It appears Liechtenstein has a hidden side to her. Which, unfortunately, makes an appearance due to, ahem, that time of the month also deciding to show up. Dub format. Slightly OOC Liechtenstein, but with good reason. Oneshot.


**[A/N] Whether you know what I'm talking about or not, I am working on Secret Santa, though its taking me some time. Plus, I want to do something else pretty soon. A little...thing, for Scotland. Like...maybe an OC!Scotland? You'll see her soon. And yes, my Scotland is a girl. Just read on and ask questions later. I may tell you more if I reply to any reviews asking about it.**

**But for now, you don't need to panic about it.**

**Warning: A rather (For use of the TV Tropes term) squicky topic ahead. If you have not been taught this in Biology/Health Class/wherever they teach you this stuff, you may either a) want to stop reading or b) just be prepared.**

* * *

><p>He normally didn't ask questions. I mean, he'd known her since the end of WWI. She hadn't changed at all since then, appearance (Well, apart from looking a lot cleaner and maybe a couple inches taller) or personality wise. Yet, for some reason, when he woke up that morning, he couldn't help but feel as though there were another being in his household. Something...demonic, almost.<p>

* * *

><p>Most of the countries were already at the world conference and waiting for the latecomers. Most were off in their own wee groups, talking, while some just drifted between these groups, not entirely interested in the topics they all talked about.<p>

One or two were even seated, not at all interested in interaction of any kind and simply waiting for the meeting to begin. No-one really raised an eyebrow when Switzerland and Liechtenstein walked in, despite how frazzled the Swiss looked. Spotting Austria talking to Hungary and Finland, he hurried over to the man, even though he didn't like him. However, after the morning he'd just had, he would rather spend time with that annoying douche than his own sister.

"And I was like, you serious dude? That could totally start World War III! We can't just go and nuke 'em! In the end, we had to have security drag him outta the building. I'm guessing its a side effect from not having any smokes. You hear he's tryin' to quit?" Compared to the noise coming from all the rest of the groups, America's voice was coming in loud and clear to the girl standing by the door. And she wasn't exactly in the best of moods that day.

Just as Germany walked up to the front to start the meeting, a loud gunshot rang out in the room, silencing everyone. They all gasped at where the shot had come from. Liechtenstein had pulled a gun out (From where, no-one knew, and considering her current mood, Switzerland didn't even want to know where she'd gotten the gun in the first place) and aimed it at the American, only just missing him by mere centimetres.

There was now a bullet hole in the wall next to him and Britain, both men absolutely shocked and near terrified. Everyone looked at the girl with shocked fear. She lowered the gun to her side and walked over to her seat, her bangs shadowing her eyes, making her expression pretty much unreadable.

"Could we please start de meeting already," she asked, though it wasn't really a question. Everyone rushed to their seats, leaving a reluctant Switzerland to sit in the only empty seat next to his sister. No-one was really paying attention to Germany despite looking his way, though that was simply so they could try and resist the urge to stare at the little girl. Germany himself wasn't even aware of what he was reading. It instead came out as gibberish (Not that anyone really noticed) as he continually glanced Liechtenstein's way.

* * *

><p>They did eventually finish the meeting, though it took longer than usual (Which was quite an amazing feat considering the meetings already took and hour or two normally due to everyone fighting or arguing). Now, with everyone in the other room, waiting for the food to be served, they all tried to ignore the smaller nation, who was seated in the corner of the room.<p>

Sealand, who had crashed the meeting halfway, tried to talk to her earlier only to have her glare at him and hiss (According to him, the other nations were trying – and failing - to convince themselves he was making this part up) 'Leave me alone, if you please.' All the female nations were seated at one of the coffee tables, talking quietly amongst themselves. France had walked past them at one point and heard Hungary whisper, "Well of course the poor man didn't know what to do. This has probably never happened to him, and she probably didn't know it was coming or what to do when it came."

"Should we do something about it?" Taiwan had asked just as quietly. Hungary had shrugged and was about to respond when Belgium shushed her and motioned to France. Ukraine had then asked him to leave them, leaving him – and the other nations, once he'd told them about it – curious about what they were talking about.

"Well, the 'him' they're talking about has to be you, Switzerland," Britain said. Said man nodded.

"Right, so dat would make Liechtenstein de 'she'. But why would de girls be talking about me and Liechtenstein?"

"Maybe it has something to do with her mood today, no?" Russia suggested, smiling. Several nations standing close to him shuffled away from him nervously.

"Maybe," the Swiss sighed. America, still pretty shaken from being shot at earlier, frowned and said, "Whatever's causing her to act like this, here's hopin' the girls know what they're doin'. 'Cause if they don't, then we might all end up being loaded with bullets."

"How many more shots does her gun have?" Japan asked. Switzerland shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been able to find dat gun for a while now, so I couldn't be sure if she's been using it previously, or if dis is de first time she'd used it."

"How does she even know how to use a gun?" Germany asked, looking rather annoyed. Everyone shared a few looks before looking at Switzerland, who was shuffling rather nervously.

"Well...I wanted to protect her!" he yelled, though he tried to keep his voice as low as possible to avoid grabbing the attention of the other girls and the topic of their discussion. After a brief glance over his shoulder, he repeated, with a quieter tone, "I wanted to protect her. But since I have to help de government of both our countries, I'm simply far too busy lately. So, I gave her some basic training on how to protect herself should someding happen and I'm not dere."

The other men wanted to say something about this, however a hushed shout from Sealand of, "Look, the girls!" made them move their eyes elsewhere, to Switzerland's non-visible relief. The girls had all stood up and walked over to the rather anti-social Liechtenstein, sitting all around her, whether on the floor, coffee table, couch, or arm of the couch. Hungary, who was sitting right next to the girl, said something to her, which caused the small country to lean into her and mumble back a reply.

Now, the boys would've loved to have continued watching this scene, one of the maids, an Australian woman (Sent by Australia as an apology for not being able to make it. For some reason, whenever a nation can't seem to make it to the meeting, they always send a maid instead), walked up to them and said, "Dinner's ready. You can make your way to the foyer now."

The group cast some worried looks between themselves, before they looked over to the girls. A butler (An apology from Mexico) was over there, probably telling them the same thing. However the girls were all shaking their heads. The butler gave them a quick nod before walking up to the men and saying, "The girls will be in in a few moments. So, if you'll please?" They could easily have insisted, like the girls, that they wanted to stay there a little longer. However, they had no real reason to, while the girls did.

So, with no-one being able to think up a reason for them to stay, they left the room, albeit, rather reluctantly (America even tried to stay behind, claiming, of all people, he'd dropped a contact lens, only to be dragged out by Britain).

* * *

><p>The girls did eventually come out again...by the time the desserts were getting served and their starters were already stone cold. But, they all seemed relatively unharmed and bullet free, so that was good. And Liechtenstein looked in a better mood, so whatever the girls' had told her, it had obviously helped. But where did Hungary get that bag from? Said nation walked around the table to Switzerland and held the bag out to him.<p>

"This is for you," she said. Once he'd taken it, she continued, "Liechtenstein already knows what she's to do, but it wouldn't hurt to tell you as well for extra measure and in case she forgets, which might happen." She waited for a few moments while the man looked in the bag. The other female nations were still standing by the door, talking quietly to Liechtenstein. The boys were more interested in the two in front of them, especially since whatever was in the bag had made Switzerland go extremely pale.

"Right. Well, she's need to change the towel everyday for a week at the most, five days at the least. I'd be rather gentle around her, and watch what you say. The mood swings are the worst. The paracetamol in there is to help with the cramps, unless you'd like to try the heated pads Vietnam provided. Might I please note that the pads do not go directly onto skin. Let's not have an incident like the one Seychelles had a while back," she said, glancing subtly to the girl in question, who was shuffling rather nervously, as well as blushing a bit. Belgium walked around the table to join them.

"Chocolate sometimes helps with the pain as well, so I've included some of my best stuff. The expensive kind, not that cheap crap," she huffed. The Swiss muttered, "How can you tell the difference?" Belgium acted as though she didn't hear that part.

"So wait," they all heard Italy say, "does this mean..." he trailed off, unsure of how to word it. Everyone's attentions turned to Liechtenstein, who looked a bit uneasy with everyone staring at her.

"Has she got her..." Britain started, though he, like Italy, didn't know how to finish it. Germany nodded.

"It would appear so." Yes, the men aren't as stupid as some of them let on, apparently. Then, America, despite knowing exactly what everyone was talking about, and despite knowing that the girl was right behind him, chose that moment to not read the atmosphere (And give the impression he _was_ as stupid as he let on).

"So wait, is this gonna happen every month? Oh come on! We can't handle that! Swissy over there might, but not us! She might end up killing us, or somethin'!" This little panicked speech of his was swiftly followed by the clicking of a gun barrel and a quiet, threatening voice saying, "You know, I don't intend to miss dis time."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it wrong that I enjoyed writing this? And why did I have America be the one that kept on getting threatened? He's my fave character, dammit!<strong>

**Ahem, so, yeah, this is basically what Liechtenstein is like when that time of the month comes knocking for the first time and how everyone would handle it. Apparently, the guys wouldn't be able to. Unfortunately for Switzerland, he's kinda stuck with her.**

**So, enjoy it? Not enjoy it? Please, tell me. I'd love to hear from you all.**

**Also, since I'm a dubber, I've sort of instilled into my head that Switzerland and Liechtenstein don't actually say the 'th' sound of words, so, to match up their speech patterns, I've written it like so. Is it offensive? I hope not, but if it is, then need I remind you this is Hetalia. Everything about this show is offensive. We just ignore the offensive stuff because dammit, its funny!**

**...Thanks for reading.**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
